ridiculous
by Gabriella cole
Summary: marceline thinks about marshall and finn ,bubblegum and jake end up finding out more and more as to why he's gone.going on hiatus.PLEASE give me awsome marcelee story ideas and I'll dedicate a chapter to you
1. Chapter 1

**i suggest listening to the song if u come back to me by bowling for soup while reading this.**

* * *

_"hey marsh?do you think the world'll end soon?"marceline asked."well,it's hard to say marce,um,i don't know"Marshall swung upside down from the tree."wheres the magic?"marceline asked."harry potter,where the magic?"marshall asked after her._

_"hmmm,do you think another mushroom will come?"marceline asked,not knowing it was a bomb."heh,no"marshall smiles and gets off the tree."all alone,hmmm,i wonder if my mom is looking at me right know"the young half-demon says."maybe,maybe marcy"marshall takes her small hand and laeds her to the cliff."wheres the magic?"they ask in usion."ya know,i used to think poprocks were magic"_

_"marshall,popsocks aren't magic"marshall laughed."nope"_

* * *

Marceline sits on her porch,watching finn and jake fish in her lake."wooooo!"jake puts one on the mat."heh,nice"marcy coments."yeah,it's cool of you to let us use your lake"finn says."no prob"marcy says absently as she begins to think._nice marce,oh so nice_,his voice echoes in her head."yeah,uh,hey marceline you seem sad"jake said looking at her._sometimes its not the things you say._

She shakes her head and says"i ain't just tired"its about 2 hours till the boys leave and marcy just sits there.

"poprocks aren't magic marshy"

* * *

**like it?love it?hate it?tell me the truth!**


	2. why is the sky blue?

**chapta 2 players.**

* * *

_"Why is the sky blue marshy?"_

_"why did mary have a little lamb?why does chuck e. cheese suck?why did you ask that question?things we shall never know"_

_"smart alec"_

_"when you see my face hope it gives you hell"_

_"it already does marshall lee"_

_"WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"_

_"WHY IS THE SKY BLUE!"_

_WHO KNOWS!?"_

_"smart alec"_

_"STACEYS MOM HAS GOT IT GOIN' ON!"_

* * *

Marceline giggles at the memory as shes going down the candy hallway."oy booooonni!"she calls."what marceline?i am busy"the princess emerges from her lab,looking annoyed.

**marceline pov**

"geez wanted to know what you were up to"i ask innocently."oh,well, marceline."she says."it's fine,peachy,perfect,fabulous"i sound like marshall lee.

"oh,uh hey bon?why is the sky blue?"


	3. songs

**yay**

* * *

_"you set it on fire!yeah the way you move you burn it up,burn it up,burn it SET IT ON FIRE!LET IT BURN,LET IT BURN"_

_I laugh as marshall sings._

_"i got a pocket,got a pocketfula sunshine,oh,ohhhhhhh!"_

_" up"i giggle."pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,why would i do that?"he asks smirking._

_"uh,because"i stares at me._

_It's silent for along time,just sitting on the couch before he starts to sing."when i grow up i wanna see the world,when i grow up!"_

_"SHUSH!"i pretends to zip his lips and folds his hands in his lap._

_He suddenly pulls a peice of paper of the floor and crumples it up into a ball._

_I watch as he stares at the trash then throws it and it lands perfectly in."like a glove!"he says in a weird accent.I giggle._

_"i'm addicted to you,don't you know that your toxic?"_

* * *

So me and bonni are sitting there when finn comes in."yellow?"he says and sits next to us."sup?"i ask."he shrugs."greetings finny"booni shrugs again._But your not afraid of me and i cant convince you._


	4. waste

**yay!certain awsome people dooooooo not like cliffhangers so here we go!**

* * *

_"ain't that a b with an itch!?"marshall said as snow began to fall._

_"hmmmm...i like snow"marcy said,giggling._

_"**you **like snow.I hate it"_

_"tsk,you cannot hate snow"_

_"there's nothing wrong with ohio,'cept the snow and the rain,i really like drew carrey and i want to see the rock 'n roll hall of fame!"he sang._

_Marcy sighed."snow,snow,snow"she said."it sucks,sucks,sucks"_

_"you suck,marshall"_

_"i suck suckers"_

* * *

Marceline sighed as finn began to talk with bonni."uh,see ya"she flew outta there._whoa,upset much?_she shook the voice out._maaaarcy..._

Marceline sighed and headed home."i am pathetic!"she yelled._it's the best way we survive_

* * *

**wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	5. boni bon jovi

**su' ,chapter 5,yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh,sooo,here**

* * *

"ohhhh,gummy!"

Marshall lee floated down the hall slowly."yo,bubbabear!"

"i hope he's dead"marshall sighed."i am not dead!"a voice yelled."uggggh,man!"marshall said,groaning.

"you can't see my point of veiw!"marshall pointed out,going into the kitchen.

Gumball was holding a peice of paper,reading it.

"my ex,bonnible,needs us"he said.

"bonnible?oh yeah,boni bon jovi,the bitch"marshall grinned.

"shut up'


	6. convo-sation

**for marcylovesmarshy,because she rocks**

* * *

"what does she want?"marshall asks.

"well,it's about marcy"

Marshall coughs."say what now?"

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,yeah"

"sooo,let me get this straight,we have to help the bitch,see my ex and we have to go now?"

"yes"

"no"

"marshall!"

"fiiiine,i hate you"

"just come on"

* * *

**yay**


	7. amatuer

**here,i hate it and so will you**

* * *

_You know,I wish the world could end it._

_'It' being,well,it._

_But marshall said it won't._

_he should know._

* * *

"i really think she might worship satan,not a band"

"marshall,thats not true"

"yes it is gummybear"

"your'e annoying marsh"

"naw,ya think?"

sarcasm,one of marshall's many talents.

But walking to the CK is not on his list.

"hey,marshall,what exactly happened?"

"aliens attacked us and ate our brains"

"shut up vampire"

"no,i'm serios gum,a huge metal disc"he held his hands apart a little.

Gumball rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"GIRLS IN AMERICA!"Marshall sang out.

"what?what's america?"

"oh say can you see,girls in america"

Gumball just looked up at the tall vampire who looked back.

"are we almost there?"marshall asked even though he knew.

"yes,it's up ahead"

"woooo!"marshall flew ahead,wanting to end it as soon as possible.

* * *

marceline was freaking out.

"why?why would you do this to me?!"

Bubblegum rolled her eyes."because"

"are you kidding me?!"

Gumball and pepper mint walked in.

"where's marshall?"bubblegum asked.

"hideing"gumball answered.

Then the speaker came on.

"princess?"

Bubblegum pressed a button."yes?"

"we found hi-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh!"

then it went to static.

"he wouldn't"

"he would"

Marceline shook her head."just,where is he?"

"first,what did you need us for?"

Bubblegum blushed and marcy cleared her throat.

"marcy,is still vampire queen,so,well,that would mean,uh"

Everyone stared at each other before a voice said"so?"

They looked toward the door where marshall was standing.

"so?"

"wha-what do you mean so?!"marceline asked.

"i mean ,you hard at hearing?"

marceline glared."your'e much different than you were marshall lee"

she continued."you were funny and sweet,now your'e a jerk"

then she flew out.

* * *

**wink,wink,can i buy you a drink?**

**are you from tennesse,cuz you're the only ten i see**


	8. mushy,lovey shit

_"so?_so?!,how could he say that?!"

Marceline walked up and down her small hallway."uggh!"

"he's a jerk,a huge,dumb-"stupid,idiotic,jerk,right mar?"

She whipped around only to come face-to-face with him,upside down.

"what do you want?!"

"whoa,sweet "

Marceline took a deep breath and said calmly,"what do you want?"

"you seemed upset"

"WELL,YEAH!HOW COULD YOU SAY SO!?Why would you..."she looked away.

"what?why...would...i...what?"

She blushed."I,you,why would...do you still,l-like me?"

They stared at eachother for a bit before marshall said"you could say that"

"marsh,why did you,um,why,WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?she blurted.

He went down from the ceiling and seemed suprised.

"marshall,didn't you love me?I,i mean,I know I wasn't so great,but..."

He bit his lip."marce,I wasn't healthy for you,didn't you see that?"marceline blushed harder.

"y-yeah,I,I guess"she looked at the floor and shook her head."thats why?"

"yeah,and the fact we fought alot and,y-you,you couldn't realize I was too dangerous for you"

She looked up at him."i thought you hated me marsh,and you,I just wished..."

"i'm sorry,i knew if I had told you,you wouldn't let me leave"marceline giggled."yeah,I know"

She stared up at him and said"so,you,uh,your gonna leave,again?"he shrugged."I have to"

"but...but you,fine,just fine"

Marshall pressed his lips together and marcy sighed.

"well,bye,marshall,I'll,see y-you,maybe"

"alright"

"bye"

"bye"

as soon as he was gone,she started crying.

_going down in style_

* * *

**sorrrrrry,it sucks,dosn't it?**


End file.
